Dream in a Nightmare
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: After a night of passion Sarah Lyons and the Lone Wanderer have to deal with the biggest thing in their lives. Not a One Shot, LW/Sarah Lyons


The Lone Wanderer twisted and turned in his bed, holding his head in frustration. He had more on his mind than most of the people in the wasteland put together. He tried his best to go to sleep, but his busy mind failed to allow him. He could barely believe that he had gotten himself envolved in Project Purity when he simply left the vault to look for James, his father, his mentor, and his best friend. Now his father was dead and his family tree would end with him. He didn't have the patience nor the emotional capacity to love someone, the only person he ever loved was dead and his body was god knows where, maybe the Enclave took the body, maybe a Super Mutant ate him, no one knew, as they all had to rush out of the Jefferson Memorial as soon as James gave his life to save Dr. Madison Li and his only child. An amazing sacrifice. The Wanderer only wished he could make such a difference, but when he had the chance to join his parents in the heavens, he gave it up and allowed Fawkes, the only friendly Super Mutant he had ever come across and probaly would ever come across. Unknown to the Wanderer a single figure was watching him closely. The beautiful Sarah Lyons watched as her friend and newest member of Lyon's Pride struggled to keep his sanity. She wished she could help him, but she had never experienced what he had, she had never seen her father die, she had never been betrayed by her best friend and forced to leave a Vault after helping it through an insane Overseer, the only thing they had in common was that they had each killed a massive number of Super Mutants, and done more than they're fare share in the "Good Fight" she sighed as the Wandered layed on his side and scratched at the back of Dogmeats neck. She HAD to tell him something, but she didn't quite know how to word it. It kept her mind clouded with what she knew was right and what her conscience told her was right. She sighed heavily, still unnoticed by the Lone Wanderer. She approached the man and was less than a few feet from him, still unnoticed, which was amazing, she was never good at sneaking and with the extremely good hearing of the Wanderer, she was suprised she got to the door without being noticed, she had on some pajamas she had recieved from a member of the Brotherhood as a birthday gift.

"Um......, are you awake," She asked, butterflies battling around her stomach. The Wanderer stood up in only a pair of Sexy Sleepwear, which Sarah found was completely accurate. "Can I-I talk to y-you o-outside?" She asked. The Lone Wanderer walked past her and exited the infirmary. Sarah braced herself and exited the building as well, they moved along the wall and the Wanderer simply rested his back, still fully awake, but not completely there. "What I wanted to t-tell you w-w-was t-that......," she started. The Wanderer grew impatient and raised his voice and said brutally.

"JUST SAY IT!!!" He demanded. Sarah felt a whole new wave of confidence hit her like a tital wave and she balled her fists and closed her eyes before yelled out.

"I LOVE YOU, LONE WANDERER!!!" She sighed loudly and the Wanderer was completely speechless. For the first time in her life, Sarah Lyons, the leader of the most successful squad in the history of the Brotherhood of Steel, the daughter of Elder Lyons, the woman who had faced more fears than all of her squad put together, was in tears when the Wanderer didn't respond. She ran back into the infirmary, leaving the Wanderer to his thoughts, he stared up at the sky and silently asked his parents for guidance. He didn't know how to reply to her, which is why he never responded. He heard a voice enter his head. Unfamilar at first, but he soon picked up on it as his mothers.

"Why didn't you tell that girl that you love her?!" Catherine demanded. The Wanderer groaned and didn't immediately responde. "You know you love her." Catherine stated plain as day. The Wanderer sighed as he knew his mother was right, he knew he love Sarah Lyons, but he could never explain his feelings, she was everything he needed in a woman and everything he wanted. Beautiful, tough, well-mannered, and most of all very nice. James entered his sons head to try and help his son come to his senses.

"Listen to me, son, I know you don't think you can be a suitable enough man or maybe even a father to cope with the feeling you have, but you don't have to worry about me and you mother. We are both in eternal bliss, if you know what i mean." James laughed at his own joke. The Wanderer snorted at his father obvious peversion, but he was slightly offended at his father insuitation that he couldn't be suitable enough for the daughter of Elder Lyons. The Wanderer gather up all the courage he had gained form his journey's in the wasteland and went back into the imfirmary. James and Catherine could already tell the outcome of this night, but neither of them would ruin it for their son. The Wanderer found Sarah sitting on her bed, crying silently. The Wanderer felt his heart rip at this and approached Sarah. She looked up at him then immediately looked away, fearing more heart break.

"What do you want?!" She asked fiercely. The Wanderer felt even worse now. He sat next to her and held his head low.

"I wanted to tell that I am sorry and that i love you too, Sarah Lyons." The Wanderer said nervously. His long hair blocking his grief stricken eyes. Sarah turned toward him and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" She asked happier than if the Capital Wasteland was free of all Super Mutants and Feral Ghouls. The Wanderer nodded and she hugged him tightly. The Wanderer returned the hug and rested his weary head in her neck. She held the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner." The Wanderer admitted. He picked up his head and they looked deep into each others eyes. They drew closer and drew each other embrace tighter before their lips met. While the Wanderer had no experience with women, he tried the best he could. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Sarah laid down on her back with the Wanderer following her down. They kissed again, this time allowing sufficient time to allow their tongues to dance for dominance. Sarsh moaned almost incoherently. The Lone Wanderer began to unbutton her pajama top revealing her full breasts. There were no such things as undergarments in the post apocalyptic Capital Wasteland. The Wander slid his hands up and down her curvy body and traced the sides of her breasts. They broke their kiss and the Wanderer kissed her neck. Sarah could feel herself becoming turned on by just laying down with the Wanderer. She slipped off her pajama top and kissed the Wanderer quickly before he grabbed her breasts and made a swirling motion. Fidgeting with her nipples and he proceded. Sarah unbuttoned the top of the Lone Wanderer revealing his muscular chest. Sarah rolled them over and she kissed him before kissing his jaw line a moving lower kissing every inch of skin. She pulled down his pajama bottoms down revealing his alert member. She stared at it before holding the base with her thumb and index finger. She was hesitant, but took the Wanderer into her wet mouth. She had never given a blowjob before. She was very inexperienced, but she figured she would get the hang of it soon. It didn't take long of Sarah's bobbing up and down on the Lone Wanderer before he grunted and exploded into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could and smiled. She quickly discarded her pajama bottoms and positioned herself for entry. With a quick thrust upward the Wanderer was inside Sarah Lyons. She moaned loudly and held the Wanderer's hand for support. He smiled and began to move in and out of the beauty that was Sarah Lyons. Thrusting in and out of Sarah was made easier by the incredible wetness between her legs as well as her non-virgin pussy. She had her virginity broke by a boyfriend she knew five years before she met the Wanderer. The Wanderer picked up his pace and moved Sarah. She layed on her side as was repeatly pounded. The sounds of their love-making was loud enough to wake up anyone, good thing everyone had something to do tonight. They both screamed as they reached the euphoria of their love making and came. The Wanderer exploded his seed into the beauty of Sarah Lyons and Sarah's juices coated the Wanderers member. They collaped on each other and kissed quickly before passing out.


End file.
